OK K.O.! Jasper and Me
'''OK K.O.! Jasper and Me '''is an upcoming 2027 crossover animated comedy film based on between OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and Steven Universe. Summary after meeting up with the Crystal Gem Officers, K.O. meets up a large gem named Jasper who is always very aggressive and scary, everyones afraid of her except K.O., he decides to help her out and learned about friendship. Synopsis K.O. wakes up in the morning and gets ready for work, his mother Carol drops him off at work and meets up with Enid and Radicles, but they told him is his day off because he didn't notice, so K.O. left the bodega sadly and walks into the street. as K.O. walks in to the street the police car almost ran over him as K.O. screamed in cover but it stop, K.O. fears they might arrest him but than he sees a familiar face, it was his old friend Garnet who is the chief of the Crystal Gem Officers, K.O. was very glad to see her, she along with the Crystal Gem officers including Officer Steven Universe, than Garnet warns him about a large gem name Jasper who's very aggressive and very dangerous, but K.O. can handle it but they told him that he had no idea what's he up against, they describe him that Jasper is very big, strong, gigantic, aggressive, and scary with that Amethyst shows him the picture of Jasper who's very scary and very aggressive which made K.O. jumped in fear, now Garnet orders him to go home and be safe, as they left K.O.'s stomach begins to grumble as he went to go eat at a restaurant. K.O. went into Kid's Meal restaurant as went to the register to order a Hamburger, Fries, Chicken and Coke. K.O. went into the table and eat his lunch, while everyone was eating a door open and there came a large gigantic gem which everyone's afraid of, K.O. couldn't believe what he saw, he knew that gem was non other than Jasper! the gem that Garnet and the Crystal Gem officers warn him about, Jasper threatens Barney Rubble to give her a large hamburger, fries, chicken, and coke or else she'll strangled him, so he frighteningly give her a meal and cries in fear, K.O. had never seen a giant aggressive woman like that before in a long time. As Jasper left the restaurant, K.O. notice that everyone was afraid of her but not for him, K.O. went straight out and quietly followed Jasper to where she's going so she wouldn't notice to see him. Meanwhile back at the bodega, Enid and Radicles felt bad that they were busy and not wanting to spend time with K.O., than K.O.'s mother Carol arrives and asks them if they have seen K.O., Enid told her that it was his day off and he should be waiting outside for them to show up, but Carol told them that her son is not there, both Enid and Radicles were surprised K.O. was supposed to wait outside for them, now K.O. is missing they must find him before anything bad happens to him, so the search party set out to look for him. Back at the streets, K.O. follows Jasper quietly as she continues walking and K.O. was spying on her to see where she's going, Than she stopped at the Villains bar and went inside. K.O. began to think what's going on in there, so he decided to go check it out than what he saw where a bunch of supervillains K.O. fears about this than he sees Jasper playing Arm wrestling with a drug-enhanced super-soldier with immense strength named Bane, However K.O. wanted to go with Jasper so he bravely went inside and gets every villain attention, which causes them to circle around K.O. with some scary looks, Than he replies that he wants to joined their pack, than Everyone laughs at this including Jasper TBA Cast * Stephanie Nadolny as K.O. * Ashly Burch as Enid, Mrs. Mummy * Ian Jones-Quartley as Radicles, Darrell, Crinkly Wrinkly * Kate Flannery as Carol * David Herman as Mr. Gar, Brandon, Jethro * Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman * Kari Wahlgren as Shannon * Robbie Daymond as Raymond * Tom Hanks as Ernesto * Melissa Villaseñor as Potato, Punching Judy, Drupe, Mega Football Baby * Kali Hawk as Red Action * Ben Jones as A Real Magic Skeleton * Cole Sanchez as Colewort * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Estelle as Garnet * Michaela Dietz as Amethyst * Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl * Shelby Rabara as Peridot * Jennifer Paz as Lapis Lazuli * Kimberly Brooks as Jasper * Idris Elba as Darkseid * Clancy Brown as Bane * Kevin Michael Richardson as Trigon Songs Trivia Transcript Category:2027 Category:2027 films Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Comedy